Tromper l'ennuie
by Yuki-x-Jewelry
Summary: Grell ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un peu de compagnie pour lui faire oublier son ennuie. /OS en 2/3 parties/


Tromper l'ennuie

Résumé: Grell ne sait pas quoi faire. Alors quoi de mieux qu'un peu de compagnie pour lui faire oublier son ennuie.

Tout était calme dans les rues de Londres. Trop calme, au gout d'une certain shinigamis à la sublime chevelure rousse. Grell Sutcliff. Celui-ci venait tout juste de terminé sa mission et s'ennuyait ferme désormais. Il ne voulait pas rentrer tout de suite chez lui, sachant très bien que personne ne l'attendait, sauf peut être sa salle de bain. Il soupira. Et dire que son Willou d'amour lui avait expressément interdit de le voir pendant une semaine, c'est à dire le temps qu'avait la diva rousse pour rendre tous ses rapports en retard.

Il continua de marcher dans les rues sombres de la capitale tout en maugréant contre sa pourriture de patron, mais bon pour une pourriture il fallait avouer qu'il était sacrément sexy.

Et tandis que Grell était dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas à quel endroit ses pas l'avaient mené. Ce n'est que quand il passa juste à coté d'une fissure dans un mur, qu'il s'arrêta soudainement. Cet endroit. Le shinigamis s'approcha du centre de la ruelle et observa le sol, comme si quelqu'un allait sortir. Et d'un coté, cela ne l'aurait pas déranger, il fallait dire que le roux regrettait quand même un peu au fond de lui de l'avoir tué. Elle qui partageait les mêmes idéaux que lui. Au fond, le shinigamis l'avouait un peu difficilement, il avait peut être fait une erreur, celle d'avoir tué Madame Red. Il aurait du réfléchir avant d'agir si impulsivement. Mais bon, maintenant c'était chose faite.

Nouveau soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer ce soir. Il n'y avait rien à faire, et son Sebby'chéri n'était même pas à Londres aujourd'hui. Que la malchance s'abatte sur lui s'il avait tort de penser qu'il le fuyait.

Alors qu'il allait à nouveau soupirer, une voix riante s'éleva dans les profondeurs de la nuit.

\- He he he... Tu t'ennuie Grell ?

Ledit Grell releva la tête qu'il avait baissée, mais il ne vit personne. Il retourna alors sur ses pas et regarda vers la fin de la rue, où était présent un homme habillé d'une longue robe noir et aux cheveux plus gris que la cendre elle-même.

Dés que la "lady" aux cheveux rouge le reconnu, elle se mit à courir dans sa direction, bras grand ouvert, la bouche en forme de cœur, pour ensuite lui sauter dans les bras en gloussant.

\- Hu hu~ Undy je suis si malheureuse~

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda le croque-mort de son habituel rire.

\- Willou veux pas que je l'approche~

\- He he he, et pourquoi donc ?

\- Car il veut que je fasse tous es rapport en retard avant~ Bouhouhou Undy~ Pourquoi mon Willou veux pas comprendre que si je les fais ma manucure sera complètement détruite, sans parler des cernes qui vont orner mon beau visage. Et puis je n'aurais plus de temps pour moi ! Commença le shinigamis à la tronçonneuse; il se mit le dos de sa main droite sur son front puis continua d'une façon théâtrale. Une lady telle que moi doit prendre soin d'elle, de son corps, de son visage~ Elle n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de choses aussi ennuyeuse que de faire des rapports

L'ancien shinigamis se mit à réfléchir. Grell avait raison d'une certaine façon, du temps où il était encore une shinigamis, il n'aimait pas particulièrement faire les rapports...à croire qu'il n'y a que William qui aime ça.

Tandis qu'Undertaker réfléchissait à une éventuelle solution pour que Grell arrête de s'ennuyer, celui-ci le regardait, ou plutôt regardait sa frange. Il se rappelait encore quand il l'avait soulevé pour voir le haut du visage du croque-mort. Ce qu'il avait vu était tout bonnement magnifique. Et ses yeux... Des yeux aussi envoutants que les siens, pourquoi les cacher ?

\- He he he, Grell ?

\- Oui Darling ?

\- Si je ne me trompe pas...he he he...tu ne comptes pas faire tes rapports, donc pendant une semaine tu vas t'ennuyer ferme. Viens chez moi, he he he pas que la perspective de retrouver ton cadavre me dérange, bien au contraire he he he~

\- Et je dors où ?

\- Par terre

\- Quoi ?! Mais ce n'est pas digne de la Lady que je suis ! S'offusqua l'ancien partenaire de William.

Undertaker le fit entrer dans sa boutique tout en refermant la porte derrière eux, puis la verrouilla à clef (NDA: Ne vous imaginez rien bande de pervers~ hu hu). Il se mit ensuite devant son interlocuteur puis le fixa.

Le rouge trouva la situation tout de même gênante, même si le fait d'être observé par un homme aussi sexy qu'Undy ne le dérangeait pas du tout.

Le déserteur lui souria de la même façon qu'à l'accoutumé puis lui désigna un cercueil, tout en riant de sa blague. L'amateur de rouge soupira -encore- puis se mit à sourire, avouant à voix basse qu'il avait bien cru qu'il allait dormir par terre.

\- Par contre... he he he... Tu dors avec moi.

\- D'accord~

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi aurait-il dit non ? Dormir avec un homme aussi beau que son interlocuteur était une chance qu'il ne fallait pas laisser passez, pour rien au monde, même un baiser de son cher et tendre Will.

L'ancien shinigamis, quant à lui, regardait tout simplement Grell se dandiné en pensant à diverses choses plus au moins non catholique. Cet énergumène le faisait bien rire, que ce soit par son comportement ou bien naturellement.

\- Soit doux avec moi, d'accord ? Demanda le roux en agitant son doigt de droit à gauche.

\- J'essayerai, mais je ne promets rien, he he he.

\- Ce sera notre première fois.

\- En effet.

Tandis que Grell commença à se dandiner tout en s'imaginant des choses aussi déplacé les une que les autres sur eux, l'ancien shinigamis alla s'assoir sur un cercueil et le regarda donc, son habituel sourire aux lèvres.

Le déserteur attendait patiemment qu'il se calme, tout en se demandant pourquoi le roux n'avait toujours pas abandonné son amour plus que passionnel pour son supérieur, à savoir William. L'homme à la tronçonneuse n'était pas bête malgré les airs qu'il se donnait, il devait bien savoir que jamais son supérieur ne l'aimerais, alors pourquoi...pourquoi continuait-il de lui courir après. C'est une question à laquelle le faucheur de Robin des bois n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponses. Il arrêta donc de se creusé les méninges et continua d'attendre que son colocataire d'une semaine se calme.

Voyant que Sutcliff ne se calmerait jamais seul, l'ancien se leva et se dirigea vers le shinigamis, un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

Grell, le voyant s'approcher de lui se demanda que son ainé pouvait lui vouloir, mais il n'eu pas le loisir d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'il se retrouva collé contre un mur, les lèvres du plus âgé sur les siennes.

L'ancien majordome, d'abord surpris par ce baiser qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prévoir, se laissa très vite faire, allant jusqu'à passer ses bras autour du coup du retraité (NDA: ça sonne vieux, c'est limite notre Grell adoré fréquente des grands-pères), tandis que celui-ci passait son bras droit autour de taille du shinigamis et que sa main gauche alla rejoindre la nuque du roux pour pouvoir exercé plus de pression contre ses lèvres. Avec tout ça, le shinigamis se sentait perdre pied à une vitesse affolante. C'était bien la première fois qu'on l'embrassait de la sorte. Un baiser aussi brutal, aussi passionné et pourtant... un baiser doux et incroyablement sensuel. C'en était vertigineux, et Grell savait très bien qu'il finirait par tomber, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

L'homme aux cheveux argenté se recula et observa Grell, encore plus rouge qu'à l'accoutumé.

\- Alors tu t'ennuie toujours ? He he he~

Le shinigamis secoue la tête, montrant manifestement que non, il ne s'ennuyait plus du tout. Son ainé hocha la tête, satisfait de la réponse donné par le roux, puis s'approcha à nouveau de lui, dans l'intention de continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.

Il passa donc ses bras autour des hanches du plus jeune, tandis que celui-ci remit les sien derrière la tête du plus vieux. Et ils s'embrassèrent encore, sauvagement, faisant ainsi naître un désir bien plus dangereux que de simples baisers, aussi vertigineux soit ils.

L'argenté colla soudainement le bassin de son cadet contre le sien, provoquant de ce fait un gémissement mal contenu de la part du roux. Et sans que celui-ci ne remarque rien, il se retrouva aussi nu qu'un vers tandis que son amant, lui, était encore parfaitement habillé. Sutcliff lança donc un regard d'incompréhension à son ainé, voulant savoir quand il l'avait déshabillé, celui-ci n'ayant rien remarquer jusqu'à maintenant, qui lui répondit en déposant milles et un baiser dans le coup qu'il avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

Envoyant donc en pâture ses question toutes plus idiotes les unes que les autres, Grell se laissa complètement allé. Heureux de voir ça, le croque-mort laissa ses mains dévalé le torse son futur amant, savourant la litanie de gémissement que le propriétaire du ledit corps laissé échappé. Mais celui-ci était bien décidé à ne pas rester le seul homme nu de la pièce, il retira donc le chapeau du plus vieux tout en passant ses mains dans les cheveux argenté.

Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard mêlant désir et amusement, se demandant si le roux était au courant à quel point il pouvait représenter un modèle de luxure à cet instant. L'entendre gémir constamment au fil des caresses qu'il lui procurait, le voir se tortiller sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentait, le rouge aux joue, le regard vitreux, la tête en arrière... Tous, tous en ce moment plaisaient énormément à l'amateur de squelettes, qui sentait son propre désir commencé à le gêné.

L'ayant remarqué malgré son état second, Grell voulu entreprendre de lui enlever sa robe, mais celui-ci l'arrêta d'une main tout en lui soufflant d'être patient. Le problème c'est que le roux avait bien du mal à être patient, autant par le désir qu'il ressentait, que par l'idée de pouvoir le corps de l'un des shinigamis les plus puissant, nu.

Undertaker retira la pression qu'exerçaient ses main sur les poignets de son partenaire, puis sa main droite alla titiller un des bout de chair de Grell, qui poussa un petit cri de surprise, au plus grand plaisir du plus vieux.

Il fit ensuite descendre sa main gauche bien plus lions qu'à l'accoutumé, effleurant ensuite l'organe du roux, tandis que celui-ci avait de plus en plus du mal à se contenir. Malgré cela, l'argenté ne fit qu'effleurer le sexe déjà tendu de son amant, au grand désespoir de celui-ci qui voulait bien plus.

\- Je t'en...prie...Undy~

Le dénommé Undy hocha la tête et plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de Grell et le souleva contre le mur pour avoir plus d'appuie, il se baissa ensuite et se mit à passer de léger coup de langues sur le gland de son aimé, tandis que celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière en le suppliant de continuer, ce que fit l'homme aux cheveux gris en l'engouffrant totalement dans sa bouche, tandis que le shinigamis rouge poussa un cri de surprise qui devient bien vite un gémissement de pur plaisir.

Le légendaire shinigamis en entendant cette litanie, continua de monter et de descendre, tout en enroulant sa langue autour de la verge de son ami. Alors que celui-ci sentait la délivrance venir, le plus âgé arrêta tout et le retourna contre le mur doucement tout en le caressant de part et d'autres.

« - Unde.. »

« - Chut, laisse moi faire »

Et sur ces quelques mots, il fit se cambrer le plus jeune tout en prenant appuie sur ses hanches, commença à le pénétré doucement, attentif à la moindre de ses réactions.

Attendant un signe de l'autre, pour continuer, il s'autorisa un léger sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, il se sentait vivant, non par le fait de s'unir à quelqu'un mais par le simple fait que ce quelqu'un était grell. Depuis le début de leur rencontre il avait été charmé par cet homme. Cet homme capable de se faire passer pour un humain avec un tel naturel était surprenant pour lui. Bien que dés le début il avait compris qui ce majordome était réellement, il restait tout de même agréablement étonné du jeu de comédien dont savait faire preuve le rouge.

Sentant un mouvement de bassin provenant de la source de ses pensées, il se mit à se mouvoir de prime doucement pour ne pas le brusquer puis accéléra ses mouvements, allant de plus en plus vite, tout en caressant son amant de part et d'autres, descendant vertigineusement ses mains vers le bas.

« Aaah~ Undy… »

« - Tu es si désirable Grell »

Augmentant le rythme de ses coups de bassin, touchant à chaque reprise le point si sensible. Grell, lui, n'était plus que gémissements et murmures. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait connu un plaisir aussi immense. C'est donc au summum de la luxure qu'il se déversa dans les mains de son ainé, tandis que celui-ci se laissais aller en lui tout en déposant une pluie de baiser sur son dos si féminin.

Il finit par se retirer tout en retournant Grell, pour que celui-ci soit face à lui. Il lui souria puis prit d'une impulsion soudaine, il le prit dans ses bras.

« Je t'aime »

Le shinigamis rouge devint soudainement pivoine, ne sachant pas comment interpréter ce que venait de dire son ainé. Il fit alors la première chose à laquelle il put penser.

Fuir.

(Fin de la première partie de l'OS)


End file.
